


What the Heart Wants

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Teacher Marcus, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a junior at Arkadia Highschool. Marcus Kane teaches third year English, which happens to be the only class she’s getting a low grade in. Her mother, Abby Griffin, sets up a meeting with this teacher she’s heard oh-so much about and things go from there.





	1. Chapter 1

“You think a meeting will help, but it won’t.” Clarke tilted her head and glared at her mother, arms folded across her chest.

Abby grabbed her purse and jacket from the hook, laughing at her daughter’s unwillingness to give up, “Really? You don't know that, Clarke. Besides, the meeting’s already been scheduled. I’m _going._ ”

Clarke dramatically dropped onto the couch and threw her head back against the cushions as Abby made her way out the door. She let out a defeated sigh.

Abby drove the short distance to Arkadia Highschool and sat in the parking lot for a few minutes, fixing the few wisps of hair that escaped her ponytail due to the breeze the fall evening brought.

She pulled out her phone and checked the classroom number in the email Clarke’s teacher sent before making her way through the school. Her daughter's words echoed through her head, slowing her down. Maybe she was right, maybe he wouldn’t listen to a word she says, but then again, what if this meeting comes up with a way to save Clarke’s grade?

She opened his door, stopping in the threshold as she sees a dark-haired man, about 5 or 6 inches taller than herself, in black jeans and a short-sleeve, button-up shirt that tightly fits over his arms and chest, much to her liking.

Abby’s heard Kane is a  _lot_ of things, but she wasn’t prepared for  _extremely_ _attractive_ to be one of them.

Abby continued staring and Kane cleared his throat. He offered her a warm smile, "You must be Clarke Griffin's mother, I presume?"

She’s able to get her mind out of the gutter and starts walking towards him. She took his extended hand in hers and lightly shook it, "I'm Abby. It's nice to meet you, Mr Kane."

The skin to skin contact briefly made her heart flutter, something that hasn't happened since  _Jake,_ but she doesn't want to think about that right now. Her husband's death two years ago took a toll on her, but lately she's been doing better and doesn't want to ruin that.

"Please, have a seat Abby," Gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

As he made his way towards his own seat, “Would you like a coffee from the staff lounge?”

”Coffee?  _Now?_ ” She said bewilderdly, which illicited a small smile and laugh from him.

”It’s never too late for coffee.”

”Thank you, but I have work tomorrow.”

Leaning back in the chair, “I don’t think my boss would be too fond of me coming in on four hours of sleep,” She laughed to herself.

”Ah, of course. Doctors have to stay sharp.”

She tilted her head and looked at him, he must’ve been able to pick up on where her mind was headed because he quickly answered her unspoken question, “It was in a paper Clarke wrote about her family.” 

Kane leaned forward to grab a manilla folder at the corner of his desk. "It was quite a captivating essay. Your daughter is a bright student. One of the smartest in the class, actually."

Abby's lips turned up into a proud smile, "Thank you, I don't understand why she's struggling in your class particularly then."

He opened the folder and slid it over to her, "Have a look yourself,” As he slouched back in his chair, hands folded in his lap.

She started flipping through the various papers. Kane couldn’t help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful the woman sitting in front of him was

She stared at the various colors and shapes on the pages, they're all  _drawings._ She'd recognize this artwork anywhere, it clearly belongs to Clarke.

Abby looked up to meet his eyes, confused, she starts shaking her head, "These are just drawings, I don't understand how-"

"I've confiscated them throughout the semester.” He leaned forward and placed his folded hands on the desk.

“I have no doubt that she's a wonderful artist, these pictures show just that." He closes the folder again and slides it back to its previous spot. "But while she's in my class, it isn't the time to be doodling."

Continuing, "I get that this isn't her favorite class." Letting out a humourless laugh, "Hell, I don't think this is anyone's  _favorite_ class, but it counts towards her required credits, she  _needs_ to pay more attention."

"I assure you I'll talk to her." Then quieter, "She didn't.. tell me about any of this."

"Are there any extra assignments she can do? Some extra credit that can be added to her grade?"

Shaking his head and pursing his lips, "I'm afraid not, Mrs Griffin. With it being so close to the end of the semester, it's too late to do any extra papers."

Abby wanted to argue but knew that wouldn’t get her anywhere. There had to be  _something_ Clarke could do though.

"However, there is the fall dance coming up next weekend. We are still in need of a few volunteers."

Kane started to stand up, grabbing his leather satchel in the process, Abby mirrored his movements. "I'll tell you what, if Clarke attends as a student volunteer, I'll offer her extra points. It should bring her grade up to the next letter."

"She'll be there. Thank you Mr Kane-"

"It's Marcus."

She gave him a confused look.

"My name," He let out a laugh and Abby swore she could feel herself grow warm.

"Well,  _Marcus,_ thank you for meeting with me."

"Oh, I almost forgot," He picked up the folder with the drawings and handed it to Abby, "Give this back to Clarke for me. When's she a famous artist, I'll be able to say I know her."

Abby giggled, _actually_ giggled and Marcus thanked whatever higher power there was for letting him be the cause of that beautiful sound.

The words were out his mouth before he stopped them, "You should come to the dance, too."

Raising her eyebrow and smirking, he continued bashfully, "I just meant, we still need parent volunteers. I'm putting together everything and would appreciate any help I could get."

"Do I get extra credit as well?" She jokingly said.

"Does free punch work?"

"Hmm,” She brought her hand up to her chin, pretending to think, “How could I turn that down?"

He smiled, not feeling as nervous as before, ”I’ll email you my number so I can give you the details.”

***

“Mom, I am not going to be a  _buzzkill_ at the dance.”

”I’ve already accepted. We’ll both be there and we will  _both_ be working.”

Confused, “Wait,” She crossed her arms over her chest, ”Why are you helping?”

Abby shrugged, “Your teacher asked me to go.”

Clarke’s mouth fell open, not believing what she just heard, “You mean..” She let a smirk fall over her features, “He asked you out. You and my  _teacher.._ on a _date_.” 

Now it was Abby’s turn to be incredious, her face turned a shade of red “Clarke! I am volunteering, it is not a  _date_.”

Clarke spun on her heel and started walking towards the kitchen, she laughed and pointed a finger in air to solidify her point, “I hope he knows that!”

Just then, she felt her phone vibarating in her pocket. She clicked on the screen to reveal an email from Marcus with his number attached.

_Should I do this?_ She thought. She turned her thoughts over in her mind for a few moments before ultimately deciding to text him. She typed a short message and pressed send.

_This is Abby, you have my number now._

She pocketed her phone and got ready for the night. She figured she wouldn’t be getting much sleep,  _and I didn’t even have any of the coffee he offered,_ she thought as she remembered their conversation from earlier.

What Clarke said now occupied her mind.  _Did he think it was a date? If he did.. would that be so bad? I mean not only was he attractive, but funny as hell too.._

Her mind wandered some more.  _W_ _hat_ _would it be like to-_

She mentally chided herself for thinking such things about a man she barely knew. Groaning, she pulled the pillow over her head as an attempt to cut off  _those_ thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby pick up supplies for the dance and they grow closer.

Abby and Marcus have only seen each other once since their meeting. She was picking up Clarke from school when she saw Marcus rushing into the parking lot towards his car. She picked up on his frantic state and asked if everything was okay, he mentioned something about being late for his mother’s appointment as he hurriedly passed by her.

It was now the morning before the dance when Abby received her first message from Marcus. He asked if she was up to go shopping with him for supplies for the dance. Having nothing to do that Friday, Abby obliged.

Marcus would be there at 11am to pick her up, he insisted that she didn’t have to drive since she’s doing him the favor.

Abby took a quick shower and got ready. Today was supposed to be chillier than it had been in the previous weeks so Abby wore a light-pink cardigan over a white top and blue jeans. Her hair still fell in curls from her appointment yesterday where she got subtle blonde highlights.

A few minutes before 11 the doorbell rang, “Clarke, honey, can you get the door?”

Clarke opened the door to find Marcus standing out there awkwardly, he clearly didn’t expect his  _student_ to answer instead of Abby.

”Hi Clarke, I’m here for Abby,” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, needing something to do with them. “We’re going to the store to get supplies for tomorrow.”

Clarke eyed him suspiciously, “No funny business Mr Kane, this is my  _mom_ we’re talking about.”

Marcus was taken back by her words, did she think... “Of course n-“

”Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Abby cut off what he was about to say when she emerged from the bathroom. She grabbed her purse off the hook and made sure to drop her phone into one of the pockets.

Abby kissed her daughter on the head, “Be  _good,_ Clarke.”

”I’m not sure I’m the one who needs to be  _good,”_ she focused her eyes over Abby’s shoulder and narrowed them at Marcus. Abby pushed herself and Marcus out the door to save him from any more embarrassment, but not before Clarke got in another quip.

”Have fun with the  _supplies.”_

Once they were in his car and on the main road, she turned to him, “I’m sorry about that, you know how teenagers are,” Abby flashed him an apologetic smile.

”Oh don’t I know it. Sometimes I feel like they set out to give me a hard time.”

Marcus watched her for a minute at the red light before reaching over and sliding a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger, “Ok, I have to ask, what’s different?”

She turned to him and smiled, “I got highlights last night.”

He gave an appreciative hum and then started driving as the light turned green, “I like it.”

She glanced over at him, studying the features of the incredibly kind man’s face. She thought about how he was so much different than what the word on the street was. They used words such as _condescending_  and  _patronizing._ She barely knew him and yet, she could tell he was none of those things, at least not with her he wasn’t. The level of comfortability she felt around him made it feel as if she’s known him her whole life.

***

Abby and Marcus stepped out of the way as some teenagers whizzed past them, one kid in the cart and two pushing. Abby laughed, recalling a memory.

”I remember doing that as a kid.”

_”You_ did that?”

She looked up at him, a smirk forming at the corner of her lips, “Is it hard to believe?”

”No, no I just... I was more of a keep-to-myself kid. I never really went out. I guess I forgot that some people  _did.”_

_”_ Well,  _Mr Kane,_ how about you try it now?” Abby moved to the front of their cart, acting like she was actually going to get in. Apparently he thought she was.

”Abby! I don’t want to get banned from this place!”

She giggled, he’d never get tired of hearing her laugh. “I was only joking, Marcus.”

His cheeks reddened, “Oh.”

She tugged on his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she pulled him and the cart along, “Come on let’s get everything.”

She let go as they rounded the aisle, “Maybe after we’ll even have enough time to go get lunch.”

They got the powder punch mix first and then two boxes of assorted cookies.

Abby saw the hot cocoa packages on the shelf and insisted that they buy them, not for the dance, but for themselves.

”You could come over sometime. We can watch a scary Halloween movie or something _and_ I’ll make you cocoa.”

Marcus didn’t know if that was a good idea. What Clarke said to him earlier ran through his mind,  _this is my mom we’re talking about._ Abby was great she really was, hell, he loved spending time with her if he was being honest, but her daughter was right. This is  _her mom_ , it definitely wasn’t an ideal situation.

Eventually he agreed, she was so set on this plan that he couldn’t say no. _Nothing could happen between them though._

***

At Amelia’s Lunch House, they sat down at a small booth and scanned through their menus.

Abby looked up from hers, “Youv’e been quiet.”

”Just thinking,” He offered her a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

”Is everything okay?” She slid her hand across the table to place it over his that was on the menu.

A beat and then he pulled away, doing so discreetly as he flipped through the menu again, even though he already knew what he’d be ordering.

_Clarke’s mom. Nothing can happen. Clarke’s mom. Nothing can h-_

”Marcus?” He forgot to answer her question. He looked up to find nothing but concern in her eyes but quickly diverted his attention once again.

”Oh, everything’s okay. I guess I’m just a little nervous to put this dance together. I know I said they like to give me a hard time, but they really are good kids. I don’t want them to be disappointed.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. He _was_  worried that he wouldn’t be able to make everyone happy, but it wasn’t what was nagging at his brain during  _that_ moment.

Trying to brighten the mood, she takes a sip from her sprite, “Well, I for one, think we’re going to give them the best damn dance they’ve ever been to.”

He dipped his head and laughed. God, she was amazing, how he wished the circumstances were different.

Just then, a blonde woman came up to their table and Abby groaned internally.

”Abby! What a coincidence.”

Abby forced a smile, through gritted teeth she acknowledged her presence, “Diana.”

Marcus watched the interaction with a wary eye, clearly Diana’s company was not wanted by her.

He spoke up to get the woman’s attention off Abby, he extended his hand, “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Marcus.”

Diana turned to him as if she was only now realizing he was here. She took his hand, holding on just a bit  _too_ long for Kane’s liking.

She turned back to Abby with a smile on her face, “You didn’t tell me you started dating again!”

Abby and Marcus corrected her at the same time, “Marcus and I aren’t-“

”Oh, no we aren’t-“

But Diana cut off both of their protests by raking her eyes over Marcus’ frame, “He’s a good one Abby.”

The waiter signalled for Diana to follow, much to Marcus and Abby’s relief. She turned back to them and clasped her hands together.

”It was good to see you again Abby, you too Marcus,” And she let her eyes trail over him  _again._

When she finally left, Marcus leaned across the table to keep their conversation low and to themselves.

”So, what’s the story with her?”

Abby shook her head lightly, “I don’t think you want to know.”

Marcus kept himself right where he was which indicated to Abby that he didn’t mind hearing it.

”Jake, my husband, grew up with her.”

Marcus remembered Clarke talking about Jake in her report about inspirational people. After reading it, he wanted to stop Clarke after class to make sure she was okay but she was one of the first ones out of the door when the bell rang.

“Supposedly they were pretty good friends, but she didn’t even show up to our wedding. She barely contacted Jake afterwards. We only saw her occasionally at outings with other friends.”

Abby let out a scoff, “Even then, she didn’t talk to us. She would drink too much and end up pulling some random guy into the house to hook up with.”

Marcus laughed, “Seriously?”

”Yeah, that’s not even the worst part though.” Abby looked down at her lap and took a deep breath.

“When Jake died, I invited Diana to his funeral even though she hadn’t been part of our lives for over ten years.”

Marcus reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Abby you don’t have to continue.”

”No, no it’s okay. I just, I don’t really talk about Jake. Only with Clarke. This is new to me.”

Composing herself again, “The first and only thing she said there was if she was in the will. After being told no, she stormed out. It was clear that was  _all_ she cared about. Not me, my family, or even  _Jake._ She didn’t even ask how we were doing.”

She paused, ”It’s safe to say that she isn’t exactly on my list of favorite people.”

”With good reason.”

His voice grew softer, he reached over, “Jake seemed like an amazing man. I know with certainty that he was lucky to have you and Clarke as his family.”

She smiled and placed her other hand over his.

He felt like he should change the subject to something happier, “So, are you going to tell me how you thought riding around in a  _shopping cart_ at a grocery store was a good idea?”

She laughed and they both leaned back to their respective sides, hands no longer touching.

“Tell me why you  _don’t_ think it’s a good idea.”

He checked his watch, “I think we’d end up being here all afternoon.”

And that’s exactly what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the dance.

Abby was wearing her usual ponytail, a few wisps of hair framing her face. She had on a dark blue skater dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had a v-neckline that revealed a bit of cleavage which _clearly_ pleased Marcus’ co-worker,  _Thelonius,_ who had been making any excuse to be near her since she arrived to help set up.

Marcus couldn’t keep his eyes off of her either though. She wasn’t even doing anything special, just preparing the table that would hold the punch and snacks, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was as she furrowed her brow looking between two different tablecloths.

Clarke and another student volunteer, Lexa, walked up to him but he didn’t notice because his focus was...  _elsewhere._

”Mr Kane, you going to stare at my mom all night?” Marcus was startled to find both girls smirking at him. He’d been _checking out_ Clarke’s mother, the one thing he’s been trying  _not_ to do.

His cheeks reddened, ”I was just-“

”Checking her out?” Lexa finished the sentence for him, she rose her eyebrows and her smirk deepened.

He cleared his throat, “I wasn’t-“

Clarke cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“I’m just pointing out that she’d get a lot more done if you went over there and helped her instead of doing whatever you’re doing.. or _not_ doing.” She gestured to the balloon that he had been pinching shut with his hand for the past five minutes.

Marcus made his way over to Abby who was still looking back and forth between the two tablecloths.

”Need any help?”

Abby turned around and smiled at him, she grabbed his hand to pull him closer to the table and then let go.

”I’m not sure which one I should pick.”

She held them both up, “What do you think?”

One was a blue, not quite the same color as her dress but pretty damn close. The other was more of an off-white.

As she held the two items at her sides, he couldn’t help but discreetly run his eyes over her figure. Suddenly blue was his new favorite color.

”I like the blue one.”

He grabbed the other one from her, fingers brushing slightly, “I’ll go put this one on the check-in table.”

Thelonius made his move then, going over to Abby as Marcus went over to the enterance of the transformed gym.

”I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.” Theo stuck his hand out, his eyes lingering on her cleavage which made Abby suddenly feel conscious and exposed.

She put on a fake smile, “I’m Abby. Do you work at Arkadia high?”

He smiled brightly, “I’m a math teacher here. I have mostly freshmen classes.”

Abby nodded and turned back to the table, trying to evenly flatten out the tablecloth Marcus chose.

Theo went over to the other side to help her. He started up the conversation again as he did so.

”So, what do you do, Abby?”

Without looking up, ”I’m a doctor.”

”Ah. Too good for me then.”

_Was he trying to make me pity him?_

Thankfully, Marcus came back just in time to save her from whatever conversation they were about to have.

He placed his hand on the small of her back.  _This is new,_ she thought.

”Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal her away for a little bit.”

Thelonius gave Marcus a tight-lipped smile as he guided her over to the balloons he was trying to blow up earlier.

He sat down on one of the foldable, plastic chairs and she took a seat across from him.

”Care to help me with the balloons?”

She picked up one of the balloons and they started blowing them up.

After a little while, Abby let one of the balloons go before tying it and it hit Marcus right in the face, making him lose progress on the one he was tying.

”You did that on purpose!” He laughed and feigned offense. Snatching up the balloon from the ground, he tossed it into her lap playfully.

She put her hands up to mock surrender, a smile on her face, “Sorry Marcus, but this is tiring.”

He looked around on the floor at the pool of full balloons that had started to form around their feet.

”I suppose this is enough.”

He stood up from his chair, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Abby raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what on Earth he was talking about.

She followed him out of the gym doors and into the hallway. He made a left and led her into a door marked “Staff.”

“Marcus what are we doing-“ But stopped as she saw him pull out two styrofoam cups and a packet of hot chocolate mix.

”Hot cocoa!” She felt like a kid again as she got excited about the sweet treat.

He handed her the warm cup and she blew on it before sipping. She went over to him and wrapped an arm around his side, head resting on his shoulder.

”Thank you, Marcus.”

”It was no big deal.”

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips, “Not just for the cocoa. Thank you for caring, and _listening._  Nobody has gone out of their way for me in a while, not since-“

He knew who she was talking about even if she didn’t say it out loud. She snuggled closer to him, “You’ve made me want to feel again.”

He looked down into her emotion-filled eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat.  _This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He wasn’t supposed to be falling for her._

In nothing more than a breathy whisper, “We should probably get back in there.”

Marcus looked at his watch to solidify his point, “It should be starting right about now.”

Abby nodded, wishing he would say something more, something  _else._ She finished her hot chocolate before throwing the cup way.

He held the gym door open for her and she was about to turn around to say thank you but he was already gone. She caught sight of him walking out into the heart of the dance to talk to the other staff members.

_Great, I scared him off._

Towards the end of the dance, Marcus looked for Abby. He knew they needed to talk, he felt terrible for blowing her off the way he did. He had to explain.

He found Clarke who was monitoring the punch station with Lexa, “Where’s Abby?”

”She left a little while ago. Said something about not feeling well.”

Marcus ran a hand through his hair and cursed out loud. He walked through the gym door that led to the parking lot and got into his pick-up truck. He still had her address from their shopping trip the day before.

Hopping out of the driver’s seat, he made his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Abby opened the door, still clad in her dress from the evening but all makeup had been washed off.

 _She looks even more beautiful,_ he thought.

”Marcus?” She asked in a confused tone.

”I think we should talk.”

Abby stepped aside to let him in. He looked around at the various art and pictures that hung decoratively on the walls.

”Have a seat on the couch.”

She went into the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer and handed one to him. She took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, her back propped up against the armrest as he sat facing forward.

”You left early.”

”Yeah, sorry about that. I would’ve told you but you seemed pretty intent on staying away from me.”

”Abby, I wasn’t-“

”It’s okay, Marcus. I understand. I shouldn’t have... told you what I did.”

”You’re Clarke’s mom.”

”Thanks for stating the obvious but what does that have to do with-“

”I don’t think my boss would appreciate  _us.”_

“So what then?”

”If things were different.. if Clarke wasn’t my student..”

”You’re using my daughter as an excuse?”

At his silence, Abby looked down and scoffed. She downed the rest of her beer and went back into the kitchen to grab another two for them. It probably wasn’t a good idea to be drinking on such an empty stomach but after the night she just had, alcohol was  _much_ needed.

”Thanks.”

”Abby, I _am_  so-“

She waved him off. ”It’s fine. It’s- let’s just drink.”

Abby’s phone pinged in her pocket and she pulled it out to find a new message request on one of her social medias from none other than Thelonius Jaha.

”You’re kidding me.”

Marcus looked over at her as he had the bottle pressed to his lips, “Everything okay?”

Abby turned her phone so he could read the message himself.

_Hey Abby. It’s Thelonius from Arkadia. I was hoping to catch you later tonight but I guess you left early. I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner with me tomorrow?_

All Marcus could muster was a simple  _w_ _ow_ before turning his attention back to finishing off his beer.

Abby shook her now-empty bottle too, “Another?”

Nodding, ”Last one.”

Abby sat back down on the couch with their last beers of the night. She sat closer than before, their thighs now brushing. 

A thought popped up, “How did he even find me?”

Marcus replayed a conversation in his head.  _Oh no._

 _“_ I might’ve..”

”You might’ve what?”

”I might’ve referred to you as Dr. Griffin to him.” He shrugged, “I guess there aren’t many people with the last name of Griffin in Arkadia.”

”Oh.”

They sat and watched a movie, for the life of him Marcus wouldn’t be able to say which. In all honesty, he wasn’t really paying attention. His thoughts wandered as he started to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Abby looked down at Marcus’ hand which was absentmindedly tracing patterns on the bare skin of her thigh where the dress didn’t reach.

”Marcus-“ He looked down at her. His eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing.

Marcus went to withdraw his hand, an apology on his lips, but Abby closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

He pulled away abruptly to find her lust-filled eyes staring up at him.

She carded a hand through the soft waves of his hair, “Marcus I swear if you say that we can’t because of Cl-“

Now  _his_ lips were the ones crashing against hers. She immediately granted him acces by opening her mouth.

She swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him, his hands flew out to grip her hips and he pulled her closer to him.

They spent the next few minutes just kissing as Marcus’ fingertips started making their way underneath her shirt. Abby pulled back only to lift her shirt overhead. She pulled Marcus down on top of her by his tie.

His lips found the juncture between her neck and shoulder and then Abby nudged him, prompting him to pull back.

”Marcus... wait.” She kissed him passionately again before breathily whispering ”Let’s go to my room.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Marcus pushes Abby away.

Marcus woke up to sunlight peeking through the blinds, soft strands of brown hair cascading over his arm from Abby using it as a pillow, and her hand tracing patterns on his bare chest.

 _How could something so wrong feel so_   _right?_

He shifted his body to face her. Her messy hair and sleepy smile were enough to make him forget why their earlier _activities_  shouldn’t  have happened.

"Morning."

Abby leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips, "Morning handsome."

"I'm going to jump in the shower."

She sat up, exposing her tan back to him. She turned around to catch him staring.

"You can stay in bed or you can raid my kitchen. Help yourself to whatever."

After her shower, Abby put on her robe and found Marcus in the kitchen making pancakes. A spot with a plate and glass of orange juice were set up for both of them.

Abby made her way over to him. "Smells good."

He wrapped an arm around her as the other one monitored the pancakes. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It's almost done."

Soon they were seated at the table across from each other, eating their breakfast.

"That is  _my_ pancake mix and yet you made it better than I do."

"Hey! I have to show off somehow."

Abby smirked, flashes of last night coming back to her.

"I think you showed off  _plenty_ last night."

He let out a hum and finished off his plate, Abby did the same. She went over and placed the dishes in the washer before heading back over to him.

She took him by surprise when she settled herself on his lap, her hand came up to comb through his hair. She nuzzled against his nose before a grin spread across her face.

"Race you upstairs." Abby hopped off his lap and pushed him back into the chair to give herself the head-start.

Abby waited at the top for him and as soon as he made it, she jumped into his arms, kissing him. Her legs wrapped around him and she crossed her arms behind his neck. He gripped the back of her thighs to keep her hoisted up and they stumbled into her bedroom.

He lowered her down onto the bed and stood up to take his clothes off  _again._

Marcus resumed his place over her and then suddenly flipped them so that she was on top. She bent her head to kiss his lips as he was fumbling with the belt on her robe, trying to unfasten it. He finally succeeded and started to slowly slide it off her shoulders.

***

They both lay sprawled out on the bed, chests glistening.

As soon as she got her breath back, Abby rolled over and kissed him twice before sitting up and pulling her robe back on.

She checked her phone, "Good news, my assistant is covering my shift today."

She scrolled through the rest of her messages, "And Clarke says that Lexa's aunt will be dropping her back off tonight."

_Clarke._

Abby sat down, her legs dangling off the bed. She leaned over him, hair tickling his face.

Marcus barely reacted to her, his mind somewhere else.

"What're you thinking?" Abby reached out to stroke his face with her thumb.

Marcus looked up at her and then sat up so his back was propped against the headboard.

"I'm thinking.." His voice trailed off before he hesitantly started speaking again. "That you should go on that date with Thelonius tonight."

She laughed, "What?"

She studied his face, looking for any sign that he was joking.

There wasn’t one.

He placed his hand on her knee but she quickly stood up as if his touch now burned her.

"You're.. serious?"

He nodded, breaking eye contact by looking down at the blanket that was covering his lap.

"We just slept together  _twice,_ and now you're telling me that I should go out with another man? Your  _co-worker_ of all people?"

He was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Last night, this morning. It didn't change a thing, did it?”

 _"_ I don't regret it Abby, any of it, but it can't happen again. We were drinking and my job is-"

"We _were_  drinking but we weren’t drunk. We both _knew_ what we were doing. Don't even say it Marcus."

"I'm going to change. I want you out before I'm back."

"Abby just wait, let me explain my-"

"No, Marcus! You let me believe that there was a chance for us. You slept with me, and now you're saying that it meant  _nothing_ to you."

Her eyes started to glisten and Marcus scrambled out of the bed to brush the tears away. She stepped back, "Please just, don't touch me."

"Abby I told you that there couldn’t be an  _us.”_

She took a shaky breath to calm herself down, he was somewhat right but she thought he had changed his mind after that.

"You should leave."


End file.
